Letter from a Lost Love
by DeathsDragon
Summary: One year after the war and his love's death, Trowa finds a letter in his dressing room draw as he prepares for his next show. . . revisied and rewritten, a must read!
1. Finding the letter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Soulmates Never Die.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
I just had to write to tell you how much I love you and care for you. Yesterday, I saw people walking and laughing with their friends; I hoped that soon you would be the same, and you'd want Me to walk along with you, too. So, I painted you a sunset to close your day and whispered a cool breeze to refresh you. I waited - you never called - I just kept on loving you.  
  
As I watched you fall asleep last night, I wanted too much to touch you. I spilled moonlight onto your face -trickling down your cheeks as so many tears have, like the single tear lingering there. You were thinking of Me again and my death; I wanted so much to comfort you.  
  
The next day I exploded a brilliant sunrise into glorious morning for you. But you woke up late and rushed off to help Catherine - you didn't even notice. My sky became cloudy and My tears were the rains. Yet I could not cry the tears of my heart because the world would be drowned.  
  
I love you still.  
  
Oh, if you'd only listen, I really love you. I try to say it in the quiet of the green meadow and in the blue sky. The wind whispers "My love" through out the treetops and spills it into the vibrant colours of all the flowers. I shout it to you in the thunder of the great waterfalls and compose love songs for the birds to sing for you. I warm you with the clothing of my sunshine and perfume the air with nature's sweet scent. My love for you is deeper than any ocean and greater than any need possessed in a heart before mine. If you'd only realise how I care. If only you'd open your heart to me!  
  
My father sends His love. I want you to meet Him - He cares, too. Farther' are just that way, my mother is up here to. So please call on Me soon, please open your heart to the love we shared. No matter how long it takes though... I'll wait - because I love you. I may be gone but I can still watch over you. . .  
  
You're Arabian Angel,  
  
Quatra  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Truth!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Soulmates Never Die.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The sea's evaporated, Though it comes as no surprise, These clouds we're seeing, There explosions in the sky, It seems it's written, We can't read between lines.  
  
Hush, It's ok. Dry your eyes, Dry your eyes,  
  
Soulmate dry you eye, Dry your eye, Soulmate dry your eye, Soulmates never die,  
  
This one world vision, Turns us in to compromise, What good is religion? When it's each other we despise!  
  
Dame the government! Dame they're killing, Dame there lies!  
  
Hush, It's ok. Dry your eyes, Dry your eyes...  
  
Soulmate dry you eyes, Dry your eyes, Soulmate dry your eyes, Soulmates never die!  
  
Soulmates never die, Never die. Soulmates never die, Never die!  
  
Soulmates never die.... Soulmates never die.... Soulmates never die.... Soulmates never die....  
  
[Placebo: Sleeping with ghosts.]  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Trowa sniffed gently as tears filled his forest eyes, an old pain in his chest beginning to ache again, setting down the piece of paper on his dresser table, "Quatra. My love," he whispered his voice horse with disuse and emotion.  
  
Flash Back....  
  
Quatra had died in the last battle of the last war they had fought in. The pilots had been so shocked when they had seen Sandrock blown up; it's pieces and chunks of Gundamium littering the battlefield.  
  
Yet it was Pilot 03 which was the hardest hit. Only the night before he had lain in Quatra' arms for the first time. Promising to love and protect each other for the rest of their days. As Trowa jumped from Heavyarms cockpit the minuet the door opened, scooping the pale, bleeding yet still beautiful form of Quatra up in his arms, it was only Quatra' dieing words that stopped him taking his life there and then.  
  
"Trowa!" Called Quatra weakly, his breath wheezing and weak. "I'm here little one," whispered Trowa as he scooped the smaller boy up. "Can you move little one? You must- you must stay awake!" He'd pleaded. Quatra smiled up to him softly, one hand going up to gently stroke the side of Trowa's face, leaving four bloody streaks from his fingers. Still soft and gently even as he lay dieing.  
  
"I'm dieing my love. There is no deigning it." Said Quatra, his voice becoming thick as a trickle of blood ran for the corner of his mouth, his lungs filling with blood and giving his smooth voice a gurgling effect. "No, little one, you can't! We promised to love each other, to be together forever!" Cried Trowa, tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting the dirty face below him.  
  
Quatra smiled, his bright aqua eyes being to lose there light, there colour. "But my love, I will always be with you, because Soulmates never die. Just open your heart to me, and I'll always be there. Just live till you grow old." Quatra' voice was now nothing more than a gurgle with a few whispered words over the top. Yet Trowa heard him, his ear next to that delicate, perfectly shaped mouth. Gently kissing his cooling lips, as Quatra took his last breath, he smiled gently and sighed, the whispered words, "I love you," coming out with his last breath.  
  
For the second time in his life, Trowa cried. He held Quatra close, cradling his form to his shaking body as the battle raged on around him. It was only when an explosion near by showed him in dirt did he remembered the battle, a sharp pain hit his chest; radiating a pain he ignored. He looked up, seeing his team-mates starting to be pushed back, staring to lose the battle that had clamed one of them. Standing up, the limp and dirty form of his lost love in his arms, he headed for of his Gundam.  
  
Climbing back in to the cockpit, placing Quatra on his lap, strapping him in as well, he turned. On his screen he saw the anxious faces of his companions. "03," said Heero, his emotionless monotone of a voice commanding. Trowa ignored him, turning and beginning to fight with more of his heart and will than he had ever put in to a battle. "Trowa!" Called Wufei, cursing loudly as he barely missed being hit himself, Shenlong only just ducking down in time, as the twenty mobile suits that had been baring down on him had been blown up.  
  
"Trowa, is Quatra- is he...Dead?" Asked Duo, panting as he fought hard, getting a minuet to talk as Trowa relieved him of the attacking mobile suits. Trowa just fought harder, not opening up his com screen, never wanting them to see the dirty and bloodied figure that was curled up against him as if in sleep. Tears still fell freely as he towered over the large and last strong hold their enemy held.  
  
"You took from me the only thing of value. My only love." Said Trowa icily threw the com-units to the commanders in the base. Even the pilots shivered as they heard his dead and empty voice, use to his distance, and his way of saying nothing. But as he spoke Heavyarms was moving closer to the base, destroying everything in its path.  
  
"Now," he said, levelling his large double barrelled gun at the base, taking aim. "I shall take the thing of most value to all of you." He paused turning suddenly and destroying all the buildings, knowing they were empty as he saw an aeroplane taking off, going as fast as it could to get away. He took careful aim before he finished speaking. "Your lives." He said coldly before the flying plane was turned in to a smoking ball of burning metal and plastic and flesh.  
  
When they had gotten back to the safe house, Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell carrying the remains of Sandrock back between them, the pilots all crowded around Heavyarms. The cockpit opened, a tall figure coming out with a small one limply held in its arms. The other three pilots looked up, praying to the gods that guided them that Quatra was still breathing.  
  
Yet as Trowa descended, tears still falling from his eyes, running down his blood stained face, his clothing soaked in Quatra' blood that was still oozing from his now cold body. "He-he's dead." Said Trowa weakly, looking down at him, before he collapsed on the floor, his knee's just buckling, his tears coming faster as the boys all shared there grief with each other. There tears mixing with the spilt blood of their lost companion.  
  
Present Day...  
  
"Why didn't you stay awake my love? Why did you leave me?" Whispered Trowa as he read threw the letter again, his mind flooded with the memory of his death. "I love you. Oh, if you'd only listen," read Trowa, his mind going back to his last words with Quatra. 'Just open your heart to me, and I'll always be there.' He looked up, could he really be here? Hurting as much as I am? Thought Trowa, whipping his eyes dry. He said he would never leave me, but my heart has been closed threw grief...  
  
"How do I contact him?" Mused Trowa out loud, looking down at his dressing table. It was late at night, about one in the morning really so very early, yet he didn't care. He had gone back to the circus in longing for family, yet he never opened his heart to anyone but his animals even his sister got the cold shoulder.  
  
"At last my love, I thought you would never do it." Whispered a voice in his ear, it was so familiar, something in his mind told him it was wrong, while his heart screamed that it was right. He froze, shocked that a single movement would shatter what was happening. "It's all right my love, I will never leave you now you've opened your heart to me once again."  
  
Trowa turned to see Quatra standing in the middle of his room, real and whole, arms open and waiting, eyes bright and living. "Little one" gasped Trowa, slowly getting up, afraid the vision would disappear and turn out to be another hallucination. "I am real my love. You only had to let me in to your heart." Said Quatra, a tear falling from his eyes. Trowa moved over to him slowly, reaching out and wiping away the tear as it fell across his baby smooth cheek.  
  
Seeing the moistness on his finger, having felt the softness under his hand, he suddenly embraced him. Quatra hugged him back, burying his face in the strong chest he was pressed against. Pulling him back a bit, Trowa leaned down and crushed his lips against Quatra', hearing him moan in to his mouth. "How can you be back? It's been almost seven years?" Asked Trowa, one hand pinning the boy to him the other running over him, making sure he was the same as he ever had been.  
  
Quatra looked down, sadness in his eyes, as he refused to look Trowa in the eye. "Little one, what is it?" Asked Trowa, lifting Quatra' face to look up at his, Quatra' large aqua eyes filled with sadness. Making the pain in Trowa's chest give a sudden pang, ignoring it as always, he spoke again. "Please my little space heart, what is hurting you?"  
  
Quatra sniffed, and tightened his arms around Trowa, so he couldn't escape once he heard what he had to tell. "Trowa, my love, I have not come back." Trowa frowned, his mind drawing a blank as he tried to think what his love meant by that. "I am still dead my love, the reason I have come to you now, it's because you have finally opened your heart and..." He stopped slowly; kissing Trowa gently on the lips as the taller boy looked down at him puzzled, placing a small hand on Trowa's chest.  
  
"And now is the time to tell you that you are dead as well." Whispered Quatra quietly; pulling his hand away to show it was covered in the blood that it was staining Trowa's clothes. Trowa gaped, "but how? When?" He asked shocked, looking down at the blood on Quatra' hand and the wound in his chest. "Remember when you held me, seconds after I died?"  
  
Trowa nodded, his mind washed in the memories again as his mind reeled. "You died to when you got hit in the chest by a shard of metal. But you were so caught up in the moment that you never realised you died on the battlefield holding me. Heavyarms got hit and it buried us both." He whispered, his words seeming to echo in the sudden silence.  
  
Trowa sighed, shakily, pulling Quatra in to a tight embrace. "Oh my little one, I'm so sorry. I've caused us both pains by deigning your death. I just couldn't believe that someone so full of love and life could have died like that." He whispered as he stroked Quatra' cheek. Quatra smiled up at him gently, reassuring the taller man. "Do not worry my love, Soulmates never die and we have the rest of oblivion to be together..."  
  
The echo his voice had finally been noticed by Trowa as the scenery around him had changed, from the inside of a caravan to the large front garden of one of Quatra' old mansions that they had stayed in during the war. Gasping he saw the other pilots running towards him, laughing. It was shocking to see them all so happy, but you can change a lot in seven years.  
  
"Wha-?" He began before Duo pounded on him, "we've missed ya man! You all got creamed in that last battle, that's how the war ended, Relena went politics loco!" Trowa laughed as he got up, smiling as he saw Heero wrap his arms lovingly around Duo; a strange girl with black pigtails was holding Wufei's hand. "Finally we can be in peace together!" He whispered before running after the group... 


End file.
